Ain't Nobody's Property
by TopazEyesx77
Summary: Charlie and Renee are drug addicts and have to sell their daughters Rose, Alice and Bella to repay the dealer, only they are sold into slavery. Silly tasks and hard work threaten to destroy their sanity and they hope that some one will come and save them. will some one save the girls from their lives as slaves or will they die never knowing love?


Ain't no body's Property

Its hard living life in the shadow of every other white person whos free, but I guess that's just howe it is. How it will always be until the day some other person buys us or we wither away and die, which ever comes first.

Life wasn't always like this for Rose, Alice and I, we were free once just like every one else, but I guess that's what happens when your parent get in it with the wrong people and don't give a shit.

_Flashback_

I was only ten years old, but that didn't stop them. It didn't stop anyone. They didn't care so you start to figure why should we, but then we look at each other and see the reason we decided to keep our lives another day.

"_please isn't there any thing we can do" Renee said in a seductive voice. She was touching the man all over, the one who brought Charlie booze and the one who supplied Renee's pills. _

_Charlie was feeling up the man's lady friend and she looked like she was enjoying it. But the man certainly was not. _

"_There isn't any other way either you pay, make a deal or we kill you" the man said to mom. They should have just killed them. It would have been easier that way. No sence of complete rejection, and we would no why they died and the cops would scome for us and we'd be saved._

_But that never fucking happened either. "okay we'll make a deal." Charlie said after his long hushed chat with renee in the corner._

"_but first we have to know what it is that you want."renee said in a quiet voice. As if she couldn't bear the thought of hearing what the man had to say. The man said it in a wiuet tone, so we couldn't hear, _

_It was probably better that way. The total shock of lost hope or the total shock of completely new surroundings. The shock of the new surroundings wasn't so bad im glad we didn't hear what the man had to say._

"_okay an in exchange you'll give us whatever we want, no matter how much we need or want and even if we're sharing?" Charlie asked the man._

"_yes you can have as much as you want when you want it. But you have to know this deal is irreversible, there is no going back and you'll be removed from the city."_

"_but why from the city? Arent we able to at least see them?" renee sounded unhappy. There was a soft thud and renee squealed in delight all questions forgotten. _

"_my product is hot right now it would be best to be away from all the heat." the man explained to mom and Charlie._

"_no problem we understand," Charlie said as a glass bottle clinked onto the table. _

"_very well its time for me to go. Its getting a little past bed time if you ask me, isn't it?" that man asked, clearly hinting on renee and Charlie to sign the papers he'd provided for them._

_When they were finished the man said "well I'll be taking them with me and tomorrow morning some people will come here to help you move your things. I've set up a nice place for you just outside the city."_

"_thank you. I'll get the children for you." the six words that forever changed our lives and the exact words that made me hate the woman who gave birth to us. " Rosalie, mary alice, Isabella pack your things sweeties." renee call thourgh the door. _

"_oh that wont be necessary. I will provide everything for them. You don't have to worry about a thing." that man said in a gross voice. Mom clearly didn't catch it, she was too busy in her fucked up stupor. _

_Mom came into the room. "alright girls your going to spend the night at Mr. Black's house, hes an old friend so there's nothing to be worried about. He'll take very good care of you."_

_They packed us up that night and took us to his plantation house a couple miles down the road. We never saw our parents again and they never said goodbye. We spent the rest of our childhoods in mr. Black's house as slaves._

_A coulpe years later we asked about that night three years ago, and he simply told us our parents were drug addicts and he supplied them. They ran into trouble when they couldn't pay him. _

"_yes your parent had been in way over their heads. Racked up at least a million in debt to me but I always had my eyes on you three. I gave them free goods in exchange for your body and souls. You're better off with me any way._

"_I can pay for education, clothes whatever you like but you _are_ my slaves. And I own you, funny isn't it. You're the first white slaves in history not that anyone will know but it's a strange fact to me." he pondered this thought and continued speaking._

"_I will provide for you like I told your foolish parents, but you are mine the only thing you may keep is your freewill and your virginity. You are free to give that to whom ever you wish." he said this with a nasty smirk on his face. _

_We were somewhat content with our 'jobs' if you could call them that. We spent a lot of time asking for help from above and one day we finally got our answer. _


End file.
